


Pains

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Brushwithdeath, Childbirth, CloseToDeath, Closecalls, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Empathy, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hospitals, Hovercars, Love, Menstruation, Miscarriage, Pain, VulcansCanBeEmpathetic, appendix, new life, painful periods, period pains, water bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: Who says Vulcan's can't be sympathetic towards their bond mates? Here are some one shots of an sympathetic Sarek.Part One: When Amanda gets an unexpected visitor at Sarek's house she tries to hide her pain and embarrassment from her closed off, unempathetic boyfriend. However, this was the day that she learned something new about her "closed off, unempathetic boyfriend".Part Two: Sarek rushes Amanda to the hospital with severe abdominal pain.Part Three: After suffering a miscarriage, Sarek helps Amanda heal both emotionally and physically.Part Four: Spock's birth, this time with a more supportive Sarek.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Period

Period Pains

We had been discussing the points of interest of our latest mission at Sarek’s accommodations for going on six hours now. While I had thought the dinner of warm pasta would help the dull cramping I had been fighting to ignore over for the past few hours in my lower abdomen, as two o’clock in the morning rolled around, the pain worsened.

I sat on the sofa trying to listen as Sarek explained the region of where this Tellar Ambassador was from when a sharp cramp began to roll over the already lingering cramps. While the pain caught me off guard, I fought myself to keep a stoic face, and instead took several slow and controlled breaths as I continued to listen to him.

My periods were always painful, and for about two years they were quite manageable thanks to birth control. However, since the Federation had the bright idea of discontinuing my birth control pill about two months prior, my periods were practically unbearable without a hydro spray containing a strong non-steroidal anti-inflammatory.

Without the hydro spray and a hot water bottle, I found myself barely able to leave the bedroom.

“Are you well?” Sarek asked. “Your raised heart rate and breathing indicate that the pain in your abdomen has increased over the last eight hours.”

“It’s nothing really.” I lied. “Again, I probably just ate something bad. Please continue.”

Even though we had been dating for more than a year, I found myself embarrassed at the thought of Sarek knowing about my period. Yes, I knew it was a normal thing, but there was something that about him knowing that made the blood suddenly rush to me cheeks with embarrassment.

Secretly, I feared the judgement. It was a normal thing that happens monthly for human women and being from Vulcan I kept thinking that he would think me overreacting if I complained about such pain. I could still remember my mother insisting that I should ‘stop overreacting’ and ‘get up off the bathroom floor and get ready for school’ when I was sixteen and laid on the bathroom floor crying from the pain. 

I was in so much pain, but my mother’s condescension and belittling made me feel constantly ashamed of being judged for something that happened naturally, and fearful of it happening again if I open up to anyone about the pain. So, I did that only logical thing I could think of at the age of sixteen, I kept it inside and to myself.

When I was blindsided by another cramp, I reached into my purse and took out my hydro spray. “I hope you don’t mind if I take a hydro spray. It’s pain medicine.”

“Whatever alleviates your pain. Do you require a hot beverage? We still have a couple more points of reference to go over before the conference in thirty-two hours’ time.”

I pushed aside a wave of frustration. What more did we need to talk about?! I knew the language, even if the Ambassador was from the deep South and his dialect was ‘different from standard’; I knew the points of interest. This was all becoming repetitive. I needed to lay down, have a hot water bottle, to snuggle up to my cat… but instead of suggesting that we finally retire for the night what finally left my lips was,

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

He moved into the kitchen, I could hear him turning on the kettle and removing the mugs from the cupboard when another sharp cramp ran through my lower belly. I held my lower belly and doubled over, allowing my eyes to clench shut in pain. I took several small breaths as quietly as I could.

His hearing was better than humans, and I did not want to draw more attention to myself than I already had. As I lifted myself back into a sitting position, I shifted slightly in my place and gasped softly feeling a dreaded moisture in the middle of my thighs.

Did I leak?

When I stood up from the sofa and turned around, I barely managed to cover my mouth before an audible gasp of horror escaped. A medium size stain of scarlet blood sat perfectly on the middle of his light grey sofa.

“Oh shit!” I uttered.

Twisting around, I found myself grateful that I opted to wear something black. I grabbed the back of my black trousers and when my hand emerged with more scarlet blood, I quickly grabbed my purse from the floor

“Uh, Sarek!” I called. “I’m… I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

I excused myself into the spacious bathroom. I stood in front of the sink and looked at myself in the large mirror.

The pain has flushed the colour from my cheeks, sweat was beginning to fall from my temples and down my forehead from the pain, and my mascara was beginning to run. I injected myself with the hydro spray and quickly ran some cold water over my face stopping to grip the sink as another sharp cramp ran across my uterus.

“Jesus Christ!” I cursed between my teeth.

Sitting down on the toilet, I reached into my purse desperate for my spare change of feminine underwear that I always kept in my purse for this time of the month. But as I searched, I sighed in frustration, and embarrassment when I realized that I had taken them out and placed them in my office desk for safe keeping.

“Shit!”

I looked down at my blood-soaked knickers and damped black circle in my black pants and ran my fingers through my thick curls. It was worse than I thought. I had forgotten just how heavy I was during the first few days.

“Damn it!” I cursed softly, before gasping at another sharp cramp.

“Amanda?” Sarek called from the other side of the door.

I could not speak right away. The cramp… oh, the dreaded cramp. “I’ll… be out in a minute.”

“Do you require a change of clothing?”

A question that prompted tears I had been holding back to fall from my eyes. Tears of pain and embarrassment that I tried to keep as low as possible.

“Amanda?” Sarek called again.

I could feel him poking at my conscious through our bond, and while I did not want to fully let him in, I knew he'd seen the spot on the sofa.

I grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe my cheeks and sent to him through our bond: _“It’s nothing, really. It’s…just my period.”_

 _“You are in a considerable amount of pain.”_ He replied.

_“Yes.”_

“Do you require a change of clothing?” he asked again.

After some more tears of embarrassment I finally managed a soft “Yes” as I wiped my cheeks and nose. 

“Very well.”

 _And a hug,_ I thought subconsciously.

When he knocked once again on the door ten minutes later, I jumped an inch off the toilet.

“Amanda, I want nothing more than to respect your privacy, however I cannot give you the objects through the closed door. May I come in?”

While I cleaned the blood off my inner thighs, the putrid smell of blood lingered in the bathroom. It was such a horrible smell it made me nauseous. I didn’t want to submit him to that, he didn’t deserve that, but it seemed as though we had no other choice.

“Come in.” I said softly.

I closed my eyes as he entered. If he was going to lose his years of logic training at the smell of my blood or the sight of me in this state, I didn’t want to see it. I buried my face in my hand, and waited to hear the door shut to let me know that he had left, but to my surprise, after a soft thump on the sink beside me, his soft hand caressed my bare leg and when I opened my eyes he was crouched down in front of me.

This was the first time he had shown me any empathy.

“Due to your current state, I insist that you stay with me until you feel better. You are in pain and are in no state to be alone.”

“It’s just my period.” I sniffed. “It happens monthly for humans.” I wiped my cheeks once more.

“You have not seemed this distressed at this time, or any time of the month in the nineteen months, five days and twenty minutes that we have been in a relationship”

And then it all came out. I told him everything I swore I would not, stopping momentarily to breathe through the sharp cramps. I told him about the birth control, about the three month long waiting period before the doctor is willing to try another pill, about how medically the heavy bleeding and cramps suggest the possibility of several gynecological conditions, but thankfully (and a little frustrating) everything looked fine.

He was silent, but much to my relief, his eyes stayed glued to mine and not on the horrid and smelly sight below.

“And I surmise that due to the painful nature of your menstrual cycle, the healer suggested a strong pain medicine to ease your pain during this time?”

“Yea,” I whispered, still holding the empty spray in my other hand. “but don’t worry, it’s not an opioid. I’m too scared I’ll become addicted.”

When there was nothing left to stay and there was a several minutes of silence, my eyes began to feel heavy. This was a common side effect from the pain medicine. When I felt Sarek lift my foot slightly off the floor and pulled my black pant leg off, I flinched, pulling my leg back slightly.

“Will you permit me to wash them?” He asked.

While I watched him take my bloody pants and underwear off and toss them to the side, I was suddenly aware that pain in my abdomen was, thankfully, stating to go away… but sleep was beginning to overwhelm me.

“Do you possess feminine products?”

“I only have a tampon.” I said softly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks at the question. “I forgot my feminine underwear at work.”

“What is the nature of this ‘feminine underwear’?”

A huge wave of embarrassment rushed through me, but through my sleepiness, I was able to push it to the side and answer “They are for women who bleed heavily. They are similar to the diapers that children wear.”

“I see. Do you require them tonight?”

“Yes. I bleed heavily during the first three days. I can go out and get them-” I lifted my head off the wall beside me, but he was quick to stop me, placing his hand gently on my arm.

“You are in no condition to go out. I will send Tavek. Is there anything else you require?”

 _A hot water bottle_ , I thought subconsciously. He had been too kind already, I shook my head and rested it back on the wall beside me. My eyes shut, and while I heard the beeping of his communicator and the notification that he had sent a message I momentarily remember in the mists of my drug induced slumber in the mists of my guilt, that Sarek’s assistant Tavek only lives next door. I hoped that my predicament would not be too big of a bother him.

“Perhaps it would be wise for you to shower before bed, and you cannot do it in your current state.”

“I’m so tired.” I mumbled; my eyes still shut.

“It is advised that women stay hygienic and clean during this time, will you permit me to accompany you?”

My eyes shot open… well as fast as they could have. It was a shocking suggestion, especially coming from my very Vulcan boyfriend. But his gesture was sweet and… sentimental, but above all necessary. I knew I could not shower properly alone in my current state.

“Okay.” I replied.

I watched him make his way to his feet and move to the side and start the sonic shower, turning the setting on water and adjusted the temperature. So, he took his place in front of me and handed me a cup of warm Vulcan breakfast tea that he had placed on the sink, along with a towel, and a spare tunic of his.

“Thank you… I’m sorry about your sofa.”

“Your one-hundred and fifty-eighth illogical apology since you agreed to enter a courtship with me.”

“Do Vulcan women have periods?”

“Yes, but they are not as frequent as humans.”

“Or as painful, I guess.”

“On the contrary, I have known many Vulcan women to seek the assistance of a healer for pain they experience during their menstrual cycles.”

“Hopefully, I can get some new medicine soon.”

Saying nothing, he walked back over to the shower, opened the door, and reached his hand in to check the water’s temperature. “It is ready. Do you require assistance standing?”

When we stepped in the shower and tears from sheer embarrassment of being unable to bathe myself fell down my cheeks, he offered his forefingers and wrapped his arm around me projecting a wave of calm through our bond that instantly made my head fall onto his shoulder in a combination of relief and drowsiness.

He gently in helping me wash and remained in his usual stoic expression even as some blood began to run down my leg. He washed it away with the cloth as he continued to support me with his other arm as the pain medicine began to make me more and more sleepy.

After helping me dry off, he sat me back on the toilet as he left the room in his robe. When he returned two minutes later, he held a large package of feminine underwear used specifically for women on their periods and a box of tampons.

“I hope these are appropriate for your condition. You can keep these here if you wish, I have no objection in keeping them under the sink for you should a situation such as this occurs again.”

“That would be wise” I smiled, already half asleep. After taking care of my feminine products, I uttered a soft “Finished”, while the weight on my eyes suddenly becoming unbearable.

He slipped his soft green tunic over my body and the last thing I remember was the beautiful sight of him brushed his teeth beside me before sleeping finally overwhelmed me.

I woke up to a soft bed, and a comforting heat radiated on my abdomen, which confused me. As I lifted the sheet, I discovered a warm water bottle on my stomach. I smiled weakly, and turned my head to the side, finding Sarek sound asleep beside me.

His mind was silent, calm, but content as I reached for him arm and caressed it gently in gratitude. I shifted myself closer to his warm body and as I rested my head gently beside his I momentarily kicked myself for being so embarrassed to tell him about this.

 _Thank you._ I sent softly. _Thank you._

~*The End*~


	2. Appendix

Appendix

It had been an unusually long week. After three days of supervising the children as they sat their final exams, and then straight after into a three-day conference off planet with a temperamental three-year-old, I was exhausted.

While I wanted nothing more than to sleep during the sixteen-hour journey back to Vulcan, Spock made that impossible.

“Spock, Please. Mummy is really tired, please come and sit down.”

“No!” the three-year-old whined, climbing off the sofa and running out of the sitting room to the second bedroom, where Sarek was drafting and sending his final report back to the Council members before our week’s holiday began.

I sighed in frustration and exhaustion as I ran after the child. I watched Spock for sixty seconds as he was trying to reach the doorknob to the guest bedroom. Spock stood on his tip toes, but even with his persistence, his height remained his downfall.

“No, Spock.” I told him gently in Vulcan, “Daddy is working.”

When I scooped him up, he began to whine, and as I brought him back into the sitting room his whining turned into a full-blown tantrum. While Vulcan children didn’t pop out of the womb reciting the Teaching of Surak, I must admit it was still a little odd seeing pointy eared child screaming and crying in the middle of the sitting room.

The slight dip in the ship told me that we were entering warp. I watched Spock kick and scream on the ground, his face green with anger and his cheeks stained with tears while I sat comfortably on the sofa with a cup of warm tea. I muffled a yawn and closed my eyes beginning to practice a relaxing technique Sarek had taught me years ago.

When my head fell to the side in sleep, I was jolted awake by another loud shriek from Spock. As the minutes passed my heart rate was still elevated and the more I continued to watch Spock, a dull, annoying, pain began to radiate through the right side of my stomach.

Spock ran over to me continuing to cry, nasal mucus running down his nose. I leaned forward and grabbed a tissue wiping his nose. He laid his head gently on my lap and put his thumb in his mouth. It was now so silent in the quarters you could hear a pin drop.

“Are you finished?” I asked after a moment.

But just when all seemed calm, Spock began to cry once more, but this time he climbed into my lap and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

“You will see your father soon.” I told him, rocking him gently, which prompted more tears to fall down his cheeks and onto my neck.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. My body was tired, my mind was even more exhausted, I missed my bed so much I could have sworn I could smell the bedsheets. Ignoring the lingering pain in my side and my own exhaustion, I continued to rock Spock hoping and praying that soon he would sleep so I could.

Sarek was just as exhausted as I was. The conference was long and hard with the Tellar and Andoran Ambassadors constantly at each other’s throats, nothing seemed to be getting done and Sarek was, not surprisingly, playing more of the peacemaker amongst the Ambassadors instead of the Chairman of the conference.

After five minutes of rocking, I sighed in relief to find that Spock finally fell asleep. Thank God.

* * *

After a sixteen hour journey, we finally arrived home… at one o’clock in the morning. After putting an already sleeping Spock to bed, I couldn’t wait to finally take a shower and lay down, but, much to my dismay and slight frustration Sarek insisted that we eat.

My appetite was shot and it was becoming hard to ignore this pain on my right side. What started off as a dull pain as we entered warp was beginning to worsen, but as I took a seat next to my equally exhausted husband I thought it best not to mention it, he never complained and I had felt as though I complained so much these days.

I muffled several yawns as I watched him replicate two bowls of Plomeek soup, but I only managed two bites of the thick liquid and a piece of bread before I started to feel warm…very warm.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” I announced softly. “I don’t feel well.”

“Very well. Will you be alright alone while I meditate?”

“Yes.”

However, when I made my way to the bathroom, the pain in my side suddenly worsened and it began to feel like I was being stabbed. I felt my stomach grow bigger within half an hour and soon I found myself on the cold bathroom floor in front of the toilet beginning to sweat, and fighting nausea brought on from the debilitating pain.

Something wasn’t right.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to call for Sarek, but I was blindsided with more pain which tipped the nausea overboard. Pulling myself up and over the toilet bowl to vomit proved to be more painful than laying down perfectly still and the heaving made the pain shoot from a nine to a thirteen.

The fluffy body of my cat, Ambassador, brushed against my back. I felt him lay down and occasionally brush his head against my back. I couldn’t even reach back to pet him, it hurt too much.

I tried to call for Sarek, sensing through our bond that he was close by but when I tried to call for him only a small whisper poured from my lips.

“Sarek… Sar- ah!“

* * *

He was deep in thought, his eyes were closed and he was centred. It had indeed been a stressful week and purging his thoughts was on the top of his list of things to do before going to bed. When he took a deep breath, his sensitive ears picked up something. Something very soft.

When there was only silence, he slowly began to return his mind to that comfortable centre when suddenly, in a very low voice, he heard Amanda calling for him.

When his eyes opened, he was blindsided by a wave of heat and pain in his right side and while he was doubled over in pain for only a moment, he found his way to his feet in a surprising 1.24 seconds.

Something was not right.

His feet brought him at a hurried speed down the hall. He was momentary confused when he saw their bed empty, but when he turned his head to the right and caught the sight of his wife curled in a ball in front of the toilet, her light coloured gown completely drenched in sweat; he rushed over to her, with her fat orange cat kneading her back as if to get her attention he rushed over to her and fell to his knees behind her.

It surprised him when her usually skittish cat simply moved to her feet and plopped down seemingly watching the events unfold unfazed.

She was unresponsive with a small pool of vomit beside her, when he placed his hands on her bare arm and felt just how hot her skin was, it took everything in him not to panic.

Her heart was beating rapidly, so he knew she was still alive. But when he called her name, she did not even stir. Reaching out through their bond, he could feel her distress and immense pain but sensed that she was not unconscious, merely just consumed by the pain. After calling her name four times she still would not respond to him. It was a familiar pain, one that Sarek had only experience three years prior when she was giving birth to Spock, and it suddenly returned.

“Amanda?” He called once more, this time shaking her arm. He could hear the panic in his voice, and while he would normally suppress it, Sarek found himself, in this particular moment, not caring.

“Amanda?” he called once more, this time firmly. “Open your eyes.”

When her eyes fluttered open, Sarek let out a low but audible sigh of relief “Sar-” She uttered, but breathing in a sharp breath through her teeth. “Pain…” her voice was so soft and light, if it weren’t for his heightened hearing, Sarek knew he wouldn’t be able to hear her. Her legs curled closer to her body and soon his wife was curled into a ball, tears of pain springing in the corner of her eyes.

The last thing he wanted to do was inflict more pain on his wife, but he knew they had to go to the hospital and fast. He lifted her off the ground and into his arms, the pain of moving sent only more pain shooting through Amanda’s body. Each groan and cry made the pain in Sarek’s chest intensify. He fought to control his elevated heart rate and control his breathing. He knew he would be no help to Amanda if he were on the floor.

The commotion of him carrying his groaning wife out of the bedroom had alerted the servants who started to call for an ambulance.

“No.” Sarek said, much more assertively than normal. “I will take her. There is no time. Tell Linnea that she is to watch Spock until our return.”

“Yes, Ambassador.”

Quickly but gently, Sarek placed Amanda into the passenger seat of the hovercar, and got into the driver’s seat. There was a moment of more panic when Amanda suddenly became silent, and for a moment Sarek thought that he could not hear her breathing. However, as he was just about to lose all control and impulsively grab her face to preserve her Katra, he realized that she was still alive, and only rendered unconscious from the pain.

Starting the hovercar, he held his right hand in her limp hand and the other on the wheel. As they began to move through the outskirts of Shi’kahr, the air pockets they encountered stirred Amanda awake and her cries turned more into screams of agony as she held her side.

The hospital was fifteen minutes away and it was then that Sarek wished that the pain would render her unconscious again.

She squeezed his right hand hard and tried feverishly to adjust herself in the passenger seat, anything to get some relief from his agony. When they were about to enter the city five minutes later, Sarek looked over and saw Amanda gripping his arm, her head laying on his elbow and laying on her left side facing him. While she was slightly calmer, she was still in crying in agony.

“Amanda, you must remain calm.” Sarek said softly.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, “I can’t!” She cried in a burst of anger. “It hurts! Please take it away, please!”

While her plea confused him it was when she screamed it for the third time that he realized she was asking him to instigate a transfer. Much like they had done when she was pregnant with Spock, when he would meld with her and transfer her erratic and at times unpredictable emotions over to him.

Even though it was a valiant suggestion, Sarek knew that such a thing would not work. Vulcans could do many things humans could not, but they could not take physical pain away… no matter how much they may want to. It surprised him that it pained him to utter to his crying wife,

“I cannot.”

Her skin was hot. Boiling. His foot accelerated on the peddle and the hovercar moved faster. The hospital was 7.89 minutes away, and each second began to feel like an eternity for Sarek.

Through her sobs, she continued to beg, plea, but even in the midst of her pain Sarek knew that even she was aware that there was nothing that he could do to give her some relief. And that hurt Sarek. So much so that it became more difficult to ignore the pain in his chest.

Even through the strong waves of calm that he would send her proved to be useless and when she started to hyperventilate from the pain, Sarek said the first thing that popped into his head as he finally pulled into the hospital 5.12 minutes later.

“You must breathe, Amanda.”

But she was in too much pain. And so Sarek said nothing and continued to project the strongest waves of calm that he could through their bond hoping it would offer her even the smallest sense of relief as she continued to cry in agony.

When he pulled up to the entrance of the hospital’s Emergency Department, he scooped his crying wife into his arms, and rushed through the door. Locking eyes with several pointy eared nurses, he immediately called out in the calmest voice he could manage:

“My wife requires medical assistance immediately.”

* * *

It was a long night. After a quick scan it was quickly confirmed that Amanda had appendicitis. In order to avoid it rupturing she was immediately rushed into surgery. Sarek waited in a private room, with his hands resting gently on his legs. In between his forefingers he held the silver band that he had presented Amanda almost four years prior.

The ring seemed to burn in between Sarek’s fingers. It seemed so wrong for him to be holding it, it should be on Amanda’s finger… forever and always.

The pain in his chest was now unbearable and when he was confident that no one was in sight or earshot of the room, he let out several audible deep breaths to calm his elevated heart rate. He thought of a life without her, an unbearable life. He thought of Spock growing up without his mother, and for half a second, he pitied his son.

It was when he was in the process of swearing to Surak that if he lost Amanda tonight that he would never remarry, that the doctor finally emerged from the operating theatre.

Sarek stood to his feet quickly and held his hands in front of him. The human doctor smiled, and gave a small nod, “Would you like to see your wife?”

“Is she alive?” Sarek asked, rather bluntly.

“Of course.” the doctor smiled. Extending his arm towards the open door, the doctor escorted Sarek to a private recovery room.

Still sedated from the surgery, her eyes still red and swollen from crying, her cheeks were still stained with streaks from crying; but in her slumber Sarek was grateful at how peaceful she looked.

“It is good that you brought your wife in when you did, Ambassador.” the healer said as he held Amanda’s chart at the foot of Amanda’s bed. “Her appendix would have burst within the hour.”

The fact caused Sarek to swallow hard. “What is her prognosis, Doctor?”

“She will make a full recovery. She will be on antibiotics and pain medicine for the next two weeks, but if her fever continues to remain stable and she shows no sign of sepsis than I am confident in releasing her 24 hours time. She should be awake very soon; I think she’ll want to see you when she wakes up.”

“I express my deepest gratitude, Doctor… Thank you.”

The male smiled, scanning Amanda’s chart with his PADD he returned it at the end of her bed. “You are most welcome, Ambassador.” 

Holding up a Ta’al, Sarek reciprocated and watched the Doctor leave the room closing the door behind him.

Sarek took a seat next to his sleeping wife, and took her hand into his. Placing it up to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. It occurred to Sarek as he watched his wife for 20.34 minutes just how much he missed her. Her voice. Her softness. Her smile. He missed her smile most of it. The last time he had seen her smile was exactly 144.39 hours ago and just that fact alone made the pain in his chest intensify.

He took several more deep breaths and was in the process of repressing the dreaded thought of her being unhappy married to him when he felt her mind shift out of the sedated sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and met his which caused a wave of relief to rush through him,

“Hi.” She uttered softly; her voice groggy with sleep “Thank you.” She said, caressing his hand gently with her thumb, “I love you.”

There was a moment of silence, as Sarek held pressed his lips gently against her forefingers. Remembering her ring, he reached into his robe pocket and gently slid the silver band back on her finger.

“And I you.” he responded softly.

A statement that for the first time in 144.40 hours prompted a sleepy but small smile to graze Amanda’s lips. He sensed her growing happiness through their bond and through her sleepy eyes, there was a sparkle. The first sparkle he had seen in an equally extended period of time and it was then, upon the beautiful sight of his smiling wife, that the pain in Sarek’s chest went away.

~*The End*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shoutout to LieutenantStrawberry who always comments on my stories! :D Thank you! Thank you, Thank you!


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering a miscarriage, Sarek comforts Amanda and helps her heal.   
> Prequel: The Loss of a Child.

Loss

The doctor said that she needed to remain clean, well-rested, and nourished during the next few weeks as she continued to recover, but the problem was that she was so weak she could hardly leave their bed without assistance. While she spent most of her time sleeping as she continued with her prescribed blood transfusion and IV fluids, Sarek spent his time upstairs in his office attending to work.

When he finally emerged from his office after a full day’s work, he immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some food for his wife. Her stomach was delicate and after replicating two pieces of toasted bread and some tea, he made his way to their bedroom.

In a light blue night gown, she laid on her side, careful of the IV in her left hand and the blood transfusion into her right arm. While she was certainly looking better than she had in the days prior now with colour in her face and hands, it confused and concerned Sarek that whenever he would reach out to her through their bond,he could not feel any of her emotions.

After losing a child, Sarek expected to sense her sadness, anger and even guilt as he had in the twenty-four hours after the event, but much to his confusion after thirty hours he felt no sadness from her, or anger… it was as if there was a dark cloud over her thoughts.

She could sense her exhaustion, which confused Sarek as she spent most of her time sleeping, but at least, he thought, she was feeling something and her space in his conscious was not completely a dark and quiet hole.

He placed the tea and bread on the nightstand and carefully shook her awake. She had not eaten since lunch almost six hours ago and while he decided that that nutrition was the main priority, the smell of sweat told him that her hygiene was more important for the moment.

“You must shower.” he told her “I sense that you are still unable to do it by yourself.”

She said nothing as he carefully helped her out of bed and onto her feet supporting much of her weight with one arm. After following the doctor’s orders to ensure that the IVs in both her and arm stay dry, he paused the machines and helped her to the bathroom nearby.

“Where's Spock?” she asked, her voice still groggy from sleep.

“Our son is with Linnea and Felix. He is well cared for.”

He removed his clothing before helping her out of her nightgown and as he helped her in the sonic shower,he could have breathed a sigh of relief when he finally began to sense some emotion from his wife.

A strong wave of sadness rushed through her and through their bond causing her to squeeze her fingers around Sarek’s waist as if to hold on for dear life. She wasn’t just sad;she was beyond sad and it was something that Sarek himself couldn’t explain let alone understand.When he tried to put his finger on what she was feeling exactly her soft voice radiated through their bond as she rested her head gently on her husband’s shoulder:

_Empty. I feel empty._

The warm water ran against her back. Not knowing what to say Sarek helped her wash her still aching body in silence continuing to support her with one arm around her waist. It was silent for several minutes until he felt another wave of sadness and soon, she began to cry softly into his shoulder for the first time since the event.

Hearing her cry caused a wave of pain to run through his chest, the sadness he felt through their bond intensified and was so strong he drew in an audible breath and rested his hand on the back of Amanda’s head sending a wave of calm through their bond.

He hated when she cried, he hated seeing her sad, and it pained him greatly that he couldn’t do anything to help her.

His mind drifted back to the event. It happened so quickly that he hardly had any time to process the events that unfolded in only a 13.43 minutes timespan. One minute they were looking out into the orange sun and the next he held her in his arms with his back turned from the midwives who were prying her legs open to look at the horrid sight below. He tightened his grip around his screaming and crying wife as he fought with her body,desperate to keep their growing child inside her.

It was a battle that she would ultimately lose.

He remembered her nails digging into his shoulders, he remembered the smell of iron, he remembered her begging and pleading with her body to just ‘keep it inside’, and he remembered his panic when she collapsed into his arms unconscious and the sight of more blood pouring out from between her legs and the colour in her face and lips begin to fade.

“Amanda?” He called, caressing her face with his hand. “Amanda?!”

It was then that the doctor rushed into the room and the midwives began to usher Sarek out of the bedroom.The last image he had of his wife was her lying flat on their bed pale and limp.

He waited in the sitting room for the longest hour of his life until the doctor finally emerged from the bedroom. He confirmed what they had already known, the child was stillborn and Amanda had lost a lot of blood.

While it took all Sarek’s logic to control his emotions, he maintained his composure as the Doctor explained that his wife would need a blood transfusion and IV fluids for the next couple of days.

“Will she make a full recovery?” Sarek asked.

“She should, yes. However, with the amount of blood that she has lost she could be quite weak for several months.”

Amanda’s light groan pulled Sarek out of his memories. She leaned into Sarek and held her still slightly distended stomach breathing deeply as her uterus contracted. He was assured by the Midwives upon their most recent visit earlier that morning that periodic uterine contractions were normal as it indicated the uterus returning to its original size but despite their reassurance, it continued to concern Sarek. He hated seeing her in pain.

He simply held her and said nothing when the smell of iron ran up his nose and some blood ran down Amanda’s leg. A sight that caused more silent tears to fall down her cheeks,

“Keep breathing.” he encouraged softly.

When her mind began to flash graphic images of the event, Sarek was quick to intercept them. He projected the first images that came to mind. Images that he knew made her happy. Their wedding day. Spock. The Beach. Paris.

“We will get through this.” he uttered softly, caressing the back of her head as she continued to breathe. When she finally relaxed and rested her head against Sarek’s shoulder once more, she wrapped her arm around his neck and said in a whisper,

“I know… it just hurts… it hurts so much.”

He knew she meant more ways than one. Her body, her mind, her soul… it all hurt, but all Sarek could do was hold her in his arm and say softly in her ear, “I know, Adun’a. I know.” And that, he thought, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to ease his wife’s pain, that was pure torture. A fact that he quickly repressed.

After helping her out of the shower and into a fresh nightdress, he assisted her back into bed and hooked her back up to the medical devices. He propped her pillows up so she could sit up and upon placing her hot water bottle gently across her stomach he handed her the cup of tea on the nightstand, the plate of toast and her antibiotics prescribed by the doctor to ward off any infection.

“Don’t you have that virtual conference with the Terran Ambassador?” she asked softly, popping the antibiotics in her mouth. “I’m sure you’d rather attend to your duties. I’ll be fine. Honest.”

“You are more important than any duty bestowed upon me.”

A fact that for the first time in 49.32 hours made Amanda smile. He meant it and he always will.

He held her throughout the night as she slept, her head resting gently on his shoulder. When Sarek finally began to fall asleep, he was stirred away when he felt her mind shift from peace to immense distress and the images of a bloody bundle and her screaming ran across her mind. When she began to shift in her sleep, he placed his hand gently on her face and pulled the images from her mind, into his. He watched as she relaxed in his arms and soon her mind drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Intercepting Amanda’s nightmares throughout the night proved to be emotionally tiresome for Sarek, but as each image came into his mind, each more forceful than the other he repressed it as he continued to hold his peacefully sleeping wife in his arms.

When he looked down at his wife after repressing another image, he noticed the sadness in her mind begin to shift and a peaceful image of Spock crawling over to her for the first time ran through her mind. The image causing her lips to curve slightly upward.

It was then that Sarek intercepted another graphic image, but his wife’s sleepy smile lingered as she dreamed of holding Spock in her arms. It wasn’t exactly happiness he felt from his wife, but she was the most at peace he had seen her in days. It was then that Sarek knew that he would gladly take every bit of her emotional distress, if it meant that she could feel this at peace forever.

~*The End*~


	4. This Woman's Work

Amanda:

I was a week late and I had never been more uncomfortable in my life. My ankles and hands were swollen, my back was killing me from my gargantuan belly, and I could not remember the last time I had slept six straight hours without waking up needing to pee.

Sarek had been uncharacteristically glued to me the last couple of weeks, apparently Vulcan men can become quite protective during the final stage of their wife’s pregnancy. He warned me about this, but I honestly did not expect anything to change. I mean, this was my husband after all.

Much to my surprise he insisted on staying home ever since I passed my due date last week. While that would not normally be an issue, he refused to leave the same room I was in. Whenever I would go to the bathroom, he would follow. Whenever I would go to the kitchen, he would follow. Whenever I would go to the bedroom, he would follow.

While I would normally be excited and happy to have him home, on this occasion I quickly grew irritated by his clinginess. So, on this day in March, Stardate 2230, I forced him to go to work so I could have some well-needed alone time.

“Are you certain you will be well while I am away?” He asked as he stepped over the threshold of the main door into the blazing Vulcan sun.

“I am.” I smiled, caressing my swollen belly. “I promise. I don’t think anything will happen today.”

“If you experience contractions, I insist that you-“

“Call for you right away, I know.” I finished. Kissing his cheek gently, I hugged him quickly before beginning to close to door. “Have a good day, my love.” And with that closed the main door.

Freedom at last.

Two hours after he walked out of the door, contractions started, and I immediately regretted forcing him out of the house. The contractions were manageable, but as each one came, I had this overwhelming need for him to be near me.

After an hour of consistent contractions, I stood up from the sofa with a sigh and walked down the corridor, making my way to the kitchen.

“Lady Amanda.”

It was one of our servants.

“Yes, T’Kara.” I smiled.

But when I got to her, I felt my stomach tighten. I leaned against the wall in the middle of the corridor and began to breathe. The overwhelming need to have him beside me suddenly filled me, and the fact that he was not with me threatened to spring tears in my eyes. Now I understood why he was behaving so uncharacteristically.

Why did I force him to go? 

“Madam,” she asked flatly, “should I send for the Ambassador?”

Taking my communicator from my pocket, I continued to breathe deeply through the pain and glanced at the clock on the main screen. The contractions were four minutes apart.

Without saying another word, I simply nodded and handed her my communicator, but as she began to dial the number the main door swung open. I turned and saw Sarek walking quickly down the corridor. He immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder and told T’Kara,

“Send for the midwives, and then take your leave.”

“Yes, Ambassador.”

The pain began to fade, I breathed a sigh of relief and stood from my hunched position.

“Holy shit, how did you get here so fast?”

“Shall I help you to the sofa?” He asked.

“No, it makes the pains worse if I sit down.” I resumed walking down the corridor, “How did you get here so fast? How did you know I was in pain?”

“I could feel your distress through our bond, and Tavek has been on standby for the last week.” He explained flatly. “Why are you going into the kitchen?”

“Because I’m hungry and require food.”

“How far apart are the pains? The midwife said she should be alerted when your contractions are four minutes, they last for one minute and that they have been consistent for an hour.”

“Ah so that’s what 4-1-1 means.” I said, reaching into the cupboard to grab a mug. “Don’t worry, T’Kara will call her and they will be here soon.” I brewed some tea, and reached into the refrigeration unit, taking a homemade brownie from the plate on the top shelf.

As I reached the counter, I felt my stomach begin to contract. Leaning forward, I rested my arm on my table and used it as a pillow as I began to sway and breathe through the pain. His presence in my mind had never felt stronger and as my back began to hurt, he placed his hand gently on my lower back and applied pressure. I could feel my mind and body relax at his touch.

“During this time, I will be more tuned into your body and mind.” He explained, but as the contraction reached its peak any further words he spoke fell on deaf ears.

As a sharp pain ran through my uterus, I drew in a breath as a sudden gush of fluid ran down my leg and onto the floor. My feet and Sarek’s shoes were covered in amniotic fluid.

“I’m so sorry.” I breathed, feeling the contraction end.

“Your four hundred and fiftieth apology since our relationship began.”

I stood up from the counter and grabbed the kitchen towel beside me, “I can’t believe your still keeping track.” I uttered before asking, “How long did that one last?”

“60.10 seconds.” He answered.

I took a sip of tea before ripping off a couple of absorbent sheets placing them on the floor at my feet.

“I fail to see why you insist on using such an old fashion-“

“Because they are useful.” I interrupted. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that the servants cleaned the house yesterday. I can’t imagine them coming into our house when its dirty.”

Sarek took my hand and helped me move over the pile of fluid and kitchen sheets and to a chair at the kitchen table nearby.

“Sarek it’s okay. I can do it.”

“Aduna, let me take care of that.”

I must admit it was very odd having him be so caring and dotting during this time. It almost made me uneasy, but I would rather have a supportive husband during this time than an unsupportive one. I took my brownie and tea to the table nearby and sat down, eating the brownie in one huge bite.

“Do you think I have enough time to take a shower?” I asked him sitting down, and smelling my armpit. “I smell horrible.”

“It is my understanding that birth is not a clean event and that would be counterproductive.”

“Yea, I suppose you’re right.”

I watched him clean up the fluid and toss the kitchen towels in the rubbish bin before returning to me, crouching down in front of me as I held my mug of tea. “You’re not gonna leave are you?” I asked in a moment of insecurity.

“I will not leave your side.” He said, taking my hand into his. “I will be with you until it is over.”

And, as if on cue, my stomach tightened, and the pain went from a seven to an eleven. Sarek quickly took the mug from my hand, as I leaned forward suddenly, feeling tremendous pain and pressure on my back. Up, up, I needed to stand up.

His arms wrapped around my shoulder, he helped me onto my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned loudly through the pain.

This one was worse, so much worse. Oh my God, it was bad.

I squeezed his vest at his shoulder and muffled a low scream in his chest.

“Keep breathing.” He coached softly. “It will be over in 40.23 seconds.”

 _It’s worse._ I yelled internally. _Oh my god, it’s worse._

“The midwife did say that the pain will worsen after the membrane rupture.”

The pain began to fade, and slowly he helped me down into the chair when a loud knock echoed through the estate.

“The Midwife has arrived.” Sarek announced, before leaving the kitchen momentarily.

Sure enough, the human midwife came with two big, oversized bags over each shoulder. Accompanied by two Vulcan midwives who trailed behind her, Sarek walked them to the kitchen.

I could hear Sarek give her an update, and as she walked over the threshold the young woman smiled and wiped her brow from sweat as she placed her oversized black bag down beside the table. Her red curls were pulled up and away from her face.

“Lady Amanda,” she was always so formal. “How are you feeling?”

“Amanda.” I said softly, “I told you to call me Amanda when we first met, and I meant it.”

She smiled sweetly and rubbed my arm gently, “Amanda. I hope you don’t mind my two assistants attending the birth?”

“Not at all.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright, but the pain is worse now that my waters have broken.”

“Yes, that is normal. I’d like to move you to a comfortable place so I can examine you.”

“Of course. Sarek, can you help me?”

Sarek helped me to my feet but as we began to walk down the corridor, another contraction hit and this one was worse than the previous ones.

Sarek’s voice was calm through our bond as he reminded me to breathe while my head rested against his shoulder as I swayed against him.

“Would you like some pain medicine?” The midwife asked.

“No.” I uttered amidst the pain.

The response seemed automatic, but to my surprise as the contraction died down, I realized that I meant it. I was unable to get into this situation naturally, and I was determined to do something naturally.

“Are you certain?” Sarek asked.

“I’m sure, no pain medicine.”

* * *

Sarek:

He was starting to think that this was going on longer than usual. At around midnight, fourteen hours after her labour began, Amanda still had not delivered. Sarek had never felt more helpless, even though he would send her periodic waves of calm through their bond in the middle of each contraction, he wondered if it was even working.

He sensed that her energy was fading, and it hurt him deeply to know that he could do nothing to ease her pain or give her any energy of his. While he maintained his stoic composure, inside he was panicking. His mind raced with different scenarios. What if she died? What if she could not deliver? What if she was too tired to deliver? Each scenario ended the same, with her dying.

A pain, a tightening pain, in Sarek’s chest appeared ten hours into Amanda’s labour and at first, he thought he was having another heart attack. It didn’t take long for him to realise that it wasn’t the case, and it wasn’t until the midwife caught a glimpse of his momentary lapse in logic when he drew in a deep breath while watching Amanda on her knees crying into the sofa cushion during a contraction that she assured him that anxiety was normal… regardless of species.

Now, after fourteen hours, he paced with Amanda up and down the corridor stopping every two minutes so she could lean against him and breathe through the now unbearable pain.

The pain in his chest lingered and each time Amanda stopped and groaned in pain which caused his pain and anxiety and pain to worsen. He was just thinking how he had never felt more helpless when Amanda stopped and, without saying a word, wrapped her arms under his, squeezing the shoulders of his vest and beginning to groan in pain.

He swayed with her as she continued to groan in a low tone and when the pain was finally over after sixty seconds, and she stood up looking at him with tears in her red, exhausted eyes, Sarek fought an overwhelming wave of sadness that overcame him.

“Why won’t he come?” She whispered to him.

Not knowing what to say, he placed his hand gently on the back and her head and caressed her long curls gently. “You are still convinced the child you carry is male.”

The change of subject caused a small scoff to fall from his wife. Her lips contorted for a small moment into a smile for the first time in fourteen hours. It might have been small, but it was beautiful. He loved her smile, and he realized after not seeing it for fourteen hours just how much he missed it.

“Because he is.” She uttered softly.

Without saying another word, she stood up and continued to walk down the corridor.

“You are doing well.” Sarek said, breaking the silence.

“I don’t feel as though I am.” She admitted, “I’m so tired and this is really painful.”

“It is childbirth.” Sarek said. “It is not supposed meant to be pleasant.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” She smiled.

Reaching the front door, they turned around and began to walk down the corridor and back to the bedroom. Sarek felt a sudden wave of concern from his wife, he turned to her.

“Will you be there for the birth?” She asked timidly “I don’t think I can do it without you.”

He would not leave her. He could never leave her. As he opened his mouth to speak, she suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes as she drew in a breath. Sarek wrapped his arms around his wife, she leaned on him, and began to groan through the pain. After twenty seconds her moans and groans turned into soft sobs as the contraction lingered.

 _They’re getting worse._ She said telepathically, unable to speak during the pain.

“Shall I get the midwife?” He asked. “So, she can give you some medicine for the pain.”

She was silence, reverting to groaning. The pain ended, she stood up and shook her head. “No pain medicine. I want to get out of this situation naturally.”

“Perhaps it will help you sleep.” He suggested, continuing to walk at a slower pace.

She was silent for a couple of seconds. He sensed her deliberation. After five more seconds she said,

“Two hours.”

He coaxed his brow upwards in confusion.

“If this goes on for another two hours, I will take some medicine.”

“Logical.” He replied flatly.

Two hours later, she sat on the edge of the sofa with Sarek supporting her from behind in complete silence between contractions. Through their bond he sensed her fear, her exhaustion, and how much she wanted it to be over. Her white gown was soaked in sweat as her slack hand lay in Sarek’s resting on his knees.

She lay in a light sleep between contractions as her head rested against Sarek’s shoulder while the midwife sat on the floor between her legs.

“Amanda,” she said softly, “perhaps we should move to the bedroom for delivery.”

While Amanda was silent, she was noticeably clear through their bond.

_If she makes me move from this spot, I will slap her._

The truth was that it was the only position where her back didn’t hurt.

“She wishes to remain here for the duration of birth.” Sarek told the midwife flatly.

Sarek watched as the assistants began to set up the water basins and blankets in the room while the midwife laid several waterproof pads on the floor under Amanda, laying out the dermal regenerator beside her. When she was finished a mere fifteen seconds later, she laid her hand gently on Amanda’s leg which shifted her out of her slumber.

“You are fully dilated now, if you feel like you need to push, you can.”

As if on cue, she gripped Sarek’s hand as another pain came. He had expected for her to begin groaning, long groans for sixty seconds as before, but soon her breathing turned sharp and fast as her body tensed and an intense pressure began in her lower belly.

“Don’t fight it.” The midwife said, “Do what your body’s telling you. If you need to push, push.”

Soft sobs and pouting followed. “I’m scared. I’m scar- Ah!”

_I can’t, I can’t. Sarek, I can’t._

The tightening pain ran through Sarek’s chest. He squeezed Amanda’s hands and whispered softly in her ear,

“You can do this. You are doing this.”

“Don’t be scared,” The midwife said, “We are here with you, push with this contraction.”

She squeezed Sarek’s hand so hard that he could feel the blood leave it. She leaned forward slightly and pushed hard, giving in to her body’s demand. The midwife counted and by the time she reached ten Amanda collapsed back into Sarek.

“Fuck me, this is painful!”

“That it is!” The midwife laughed softly. “But you are doing amazingly. I can give some old-fashioned gas and air for pain re-?”

“No!” Amanda said in a more determined voice.

A statement that reminded Sarek just how strong his young wife was. A strength he never forgot. 

It seemed like hours, and after several more pushes Sarek was fully supporting Amanda’s body weight as she laid against him. She whimpered against his shoulder, having no strength to cry, and as Sarek was beginning to think that she was going to give up the midwife took Amanda’s hand from Sarek’s and guided it down under Amanda’s sweat soaked gown.

“Feel that?” She asked. “That’s your baby’s head. You’re so close. He’s right there.” 

A wave of relief and happiness rushed through their bond.

 _You can do this._ Sarek repeated. _Our child is close._

“Thank God.” Sighed Amanda softly.

The midwife looked up to Sarek and asked,

“Would the Ambassador like to see the-“

“No.” Amanda cut her off before she could even finish.

The midwife chuckled, looking back down between Amanda’s legs, after Sarek managed a quick shake of his head.

“Very well.” She said softly.

Sarek felt Amanda drift into semi-consciousness, so he sent her a wave of calm just as her body tensed with pain. Bearing down hard, her fingers pressed deep into Sarek’s hands turning them green. It hurt, but it was pain that Sarek could repress, nothing compared to hers.

As the midwife reached the count of five, Amanda lost her breath and fell back into Sarek.

“I can’t- It’s hurts!”

“You can.” The midwife coached, “He’s right here, push.”

“I can’t! It burns!”

Letting go of one hand he wrapped his arm around his wife’s chest and held her close to him. Her emotions were going haywire, she was consumed with pain. He sent her a strong wave of calm through their bond. When he felt her mentally begin to relax, he tightened his embrace around his wife and told her the first thing that came to mind,

“I’ve got you.” He said calmly, and the sheer casualness of the statement shocked even him. “You can do this, _Aduna_. Now, push!”

She gripped his arm that held her and pushed down again, her loud scream ricocheted off the walls of the estate. Screams of agony greater than anything Sarek could ever imagine. A gush of fluid fell from Amanda and then a loud cry filled the room. Amanda collapsed back onto Sarek, breathing heavily.

“Congratulations, you have a son!” The midwife announced, happily holding up the screaming child, “Wasn’t he worth all that pain?” Placing him on Amanda’s chest, her arms instantly wrapped around the child not minding the red blood and white substance on his body.

He looked unharmed and perfectly formed. His little hands curled in fists against her chest, ten fingers and toes and yes, two perfectly pointed ears. A huge wave of relief, and happiness ran through their bond. It was so strong that even Sarek could not repress the small smile on his face.

“I’d do it again tomorrow.” Amanda cried happily. “But with some pain medicine though.”

The emotions that went through their bond were ones that Sarek had never known and they only seemed to intensify as they lingered on the sofa for another half hour.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Amanda said, her voice cracking with tears of happiness. Something Sarek still did not understand.

As Sarek looked down at the child in his wife’s arms, he felt his body swell with love, protection, and relief that his wife was alright. They were so strong that even Sarek could not repress the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around his wife and child hold them close to him.

“Yes, he is.”

~*The End*~

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people probably wont like this story either because of the nature of the story (Periods are a normal part of life, sorry people, but deal with it. Miscarriages are horrible, but unfortunately they happen and it wouldn't be right if I dimmed the aftermath down for the purpose of the story because some miscarriages are very very traumatic) or because they see Sarek as this cold, unempathetic Vulcan who turns the other way whenever anyone, including his bond mate, is uncomfortable. However, in these particular situation (or whenever Amanda in pain) I simply can't see him just standing there and doing nothing, especially when she is crying.  
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a comment! I accept constructive criticism, but ask that you be kind when giving your advice.  
> ((Also Please remember ladies, you don't have to suffer in silence. Please please reach out to your doctor (or midwife) for support for either painful periods, ( or miscarriage). Do not suffer alone.))  
> Live Long and Prosper!


End file.
